thehouseofbobfandomcom-20200214-history
King's Mills
Captain “Old Dock” Danny shows the party around his ship, the Zephyrean. A sleek and agile caravel, perfect for travelling the rocky narrows leading to Cardun. In the time since Bundly helped Danny with his first contacts, Danny has become a very successful trader and an influential member of the Glenroth Merchant’s guild. His first mate Francesca, a handful of other crew, and a group of labourers travelling to King’s Mills make up the rest of the individuals on board. During the journey, the party gets to know some of the people on board. Danny lets the kids take a stab at the helm and teaches Connor about navigation, Irving shows off his fishing skills, and Kodachi chats with the labourers destined for King’s Mills. The men are concerned: apparently there have been a series of bad accidents and ill fate at King’s Mills. People believe the city has been cursed or the target of fell magic. Danny pulls Bundly aside and asks if in his travels he’s seen Danny’s old sweetheart Elvira anywhere. Bundly says he has, in fact the last time he was in King’s Mills. Amazed at his luck, Danny is exuberant at the chance to perhaps reunite with his old love. During the night, Kodachi is visited by the being that saved him from death in the swamps: Zatik the Hidden, a deity shadows, hidden things, deception and trickery. Zatik appears before Kodachi as a mass of swarming spiders to collect on his debt: Kodachi must kill Old Dock Danny. Zatik has close ties with the Free Merchant’s Guild, who have been put out by Danny and the Glenroth Merchant’s Guild’s cooperation with the crown and crackdown on smuggling. At King’s Mills, Danny announces that there will be a day delay before leaving on the second leg of their journey, the party figures he’s off to try to find his sweet Elvira. Kodachi, Connor and Grub follow Danny into town where they witness the town’s curse firsthand, as a scaffolding on the street collapses around them, while Irving, at a local tavern, manages to knock a whole shelf of liquor off the wall. Danny continues to walk through the city, eventually leaving town towards the lumber mills and the forest beyond. Grub manages to determine that Danny appears to be under some kind of enchantment: his eyes are glazed over and he seems not himself. Speaking with some nearby foxes, it appears Danny is not the only one recently to march into the forest: and most do not return. Eventually, they manage to spot the probable cause of the terrible luck in the town and Danny’s enchantment: King’s Mills seems to be overrun with small, barely visible, blue and green skinned humanoids with insect wings. The fairies seem set on sowing chaos in the town The party stands before the forest as Danny marches his way in, flowers in hand, a skip in his step and a tune on his lips, beckoned forward by the small mystical being. Category:Weaver Category:Session Summary